Black Wolf
by Jezza-jay
Summary: Just before the russian beyblade world tournament Kai meets someone that may break down his barriers and show him what it's like to have to control his emotions. KaiOC ( Tysons Sister) story.
1. Default Chapter

Black Wolf  
  
Hi, me here!   
  
This is a Kai/OC story,  
  
Tis' me first story so go easy on me here oh and just for those who want to know a little background on V (you'll meet her l8ter ) here it is,  
  
Her name is Velocity Venn (instead of having granger, like tyson and his dad, she took her mothers last name before she got married to tysons dad),  
  
She's 15 (same as most of the older lookin characters in beyblade) and she's Tyson's sis, you never saw her much at the start because she always went on the expeditions with her and tyson's dad. She has black hair always tied back in a bun on top of her head with a few bits hanging out here n' there. Her fringe is in bangs all over the place and each bang has a red tip. She has bright red eyes and the agility of a cat! (Hehe) (sorry).   
  
Now for what she wears, Black cargos with a silver wolf as her belt buckle, black and red and silver boots that go up to her knees with buckles on the front that do em' up (there's 3) her top is black (I luv black!) and is leather show her belly and belly button (a silver wolf down the bottom and a red diamond (ruby) up top). Black fingerless gloves and she keeps black and silver knives in one of her boots and one on her belt and........... yeah that's 'bout all, hehe.  
  
Her bitbeast is HellRaiser (*giggle*) he's a (you guessed it) black wolf with red eyes. That all pretty cool he is uh huh. Hehe, well his attacks are,  
  
Soul river: That's were heaps of souls and spirits come up through the ground and fly towards the opponents bitbeast. As soon as one comes in contact with the opponents bitbeast it burns him/her.  
  
Wall of fire: Is a defence mechanism it wear a wall of fire comes up and no other bit beast can pass through.  
  
The finishing move is called Black Light and it destroys the opponents bitbeast by first paralysing it and then HellRaiser would run up and put a paw through the bitbeasts chest. Yeah so that's all oh and sometimes HellRaiser can control Vs mind like if she's in danger or trapped, her mind becomes kind of like a wolves ya know, Nah ya probably don't but neways so yeah.  
  
Here are the ages for the characters in the story:  
  
V (OC)=15  
  
Kai=15  
  
Tyson=13  
  
Max=13  
  
Rei=15  
  
Kenny=12  
  
Majestics=15  
  
All-Stars=15 except Emily whos 14  
  
Demo boys=15 except Ian whos 13  
  
White Tigers=15 Except Kevin who's 13 and Gary whos 16  
  
All others you can rather guess or i'll say what age they are.  
  
Well I think thats all I have 2 say and yeah. Well i'de better start the story now and if there is anything you want to question me on just say it in the review and ill either put it in the next update or on my bio thing on my member page thingy wateva it is! Oh and just call me jezza or supa freak whicheva is cool 4 u! If you want to borrow any of my characters (I'll eventually make more) Just email me or right it in a review slot thing!  
  
I don't own beyblade and wot Eva I only own V (at the moment,oh and HellRaiser).  
  
Chapter 1: The introduction.  
  
(This is based at the part of beyblade where Kai has just gone back to the blade breakers and Tysons dad arrives)  
  
"DAD!" yelled Tyson as Mr Granger suddenly felt a heavy weight jump up on him and wrap itself around him. "He, hello Tyson, so hows my boy been while i've been gone?"  
  
" What are you doing here?" Tyson butted in. "Ah, well I can answer that for you Tyson, you see, your father has been doing some work for me at his archaeological site studying the pictures carved in to the stone walls of a temple we've discovered. We believe that it has something to do with your bitbeasts!", Mr Dickenson seemed to smile almost proudly as he announced this. Suddenly a cloaked figure walked into the room. By the look on the others faces they could tell this person was known to Tyson. "V" He screamed as he lunged at the girl as the Blade Breakers soon discovered, as her hood fell down and revealed a stunning face with red eyes framed with black with red tipped bangs. Her shiny black hair was tied up in a bun and by the look on her face she was clearly not impressed! Her arms were flung up in the air and she had a horrid scowl on her face. " Get off me you freaky midget!" she barked. " V, watch what you call your brother thank you very much!". It was obvious that this was an annual thing because Mr Granger didnt seem too worried.  
  
Kais POV  
  
I watched as a sneer came over her face. She reminded myself of me, and she was also very familiar. I smiled to my self as I watched her pick up Tyson and chuck him over to the other side of the room with ease. She then stalked off into one of the spare rooms. A black shadow followed her and by the look of it, since it was moving so fast and looked like a blur, I could only guess that it looked to be a large black animal. I was interested as to who she really was. It was obvious she was Tysons sister but that doesn't define her. I seem to know her from somewhere and I want to know where. I got up and walked over to the room she went into before. " I wouldn't go in there if I were you", Mr Granger said to my back. I just grunted my reply. I went to open the door and as soon as I had I was flat on my back with two blood red eyes and white glistening teeth inches from my face. The animal I had seen before was a large black wolf and now it was practically sitting on me, its black lips raised to show it grouped fangs that arranged themselves neatly around it's mouth. "HEEL, Hellraiser", I heard V say firmly. As soon as the words left her mouth the Large black wolf was, as ordered, at her heels still snarling. I looked up at her. She seemed to haunt one's mind, to leave an imprint that would stay there even if her presence was insignificant. She seemed like a nightmare in darkness only coming out when it feels you are most weak and fragile. Wait, that's where I've seen her. It was the night when I was waiting for one of the Blade Sharks to come and battle me. When he didn't show up I went looking and found him covered in his own blood and deeply traumatised. She was there, that haunting face but in an instant it was gone but I was positive it was her, positive. I was brought back to reality when I heard her door slam. I slowly stood, running these images through my mind, over and over again. I needed fresh air and some time to think. I walked over to the door that led to the hallway, I grabbed my coat and, ignoring the protests from the others, left and went out into the cold snow.  
  
Normal POV  
  
All went on normally once kai had left, Mr Granger told his little story of where he had been and how he thought the carvings were connected to their bitbeasts and Mr dickenson explained to the everyone Biovolts evil plans that kai had told him earlier. After this they all went to bed and later that night Kai returned after all was asleep. His head was still full of un-answered questions and he fell into a deep, restless sleep. He was un-aware that during the time when he was lying in bed awake and as he fell into his slumber, 2 pairs of blood red eyes had been watching him, waiting until his dreams came before they could depart the hotel and finish business that was well overdue. They then returned without evidence of their departure or that they were even gone at all.  
  
To Be Continued.................   
  
Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely didn't because my computer kept playing up and so I couldn't write this properly. Imp sorry its short but its just the intro so no need to start up with anything kk, HeHe.   
  
Well gtg  
  
Cya's  
  
~*;JEZZA;*~ 


	2. A wolf's nose in the wrong place!

Jezza here,  
  
sorry this chapter took so long i actually had to make the plot of this story before i continuid!  
  
Well this story is gonna take a while to get started so you'll have to bear with me and i'll try to make the chapters as long as i can.  
  
Well i dont own beyblade and on and ect.  
  
So there's no need to sue me or anything like that ^_^U  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kais POV  
  
Shes been sitting there this whole trip just looking out that window, I dont see what could be so interesting, all thats out there is snow, miles and miles of snow. Were on our way to the world final beyblade championship and its obvious that she is the only one here who dosnt seem worried. Mayby she knows something we dont.  
  
She has her hair down today and its covering her eyes, those haunting, mesmerizing eyes. She looks across the back seat at me and I get lost in her gaze. Hellraiser sat in the seat in front of her snoozing.  
  
"Hello, anyone in there?", She looks away and I hear someone giggling next to me. "I think someone has a crush, huh?", Rays sitting there smiling his chesire cat smile. I just growl and he backs of. To think I thought of him as the mature one. He's just as bad as Tyson.  
  
I look back to V but just see the back of her head. I wrinkle my face up in confusion. Even im not that much of a loner, am I?  
  
Normal POV  
  
A buzzing sound is heard and all the Blade Breakers look to the back of the bus to see a huge helicopter heading straight towards the bus. Everyone ducked as it went over top of the bus (even though they knew it wasnt gonna hit them) and gramps lost control. The bus slammed into a tree trunk and started to smoke.  
  
Everyone hopped of the bus. The helicopter came by again and out of it jumped Ian. He landed with ease in the snow. He took out his blade and launched it and just as Tyson was about to launch his max took over and started to battle Ian by himself with his new blade.  
  
The battle raged on and in the end Max's blade came to a stop, Draciel was taken from him and he was left on his knees. By then Tala, Spencer and Bryan were on the ground.  
  
Kai stood there with an unreadable look upon his face. Soon the attention was turned to him. He ignored them but the look Tala was giving him, and along with his smirk, it would of made any other run with there tail between there legs.  
  
V's POV  
  
I watched Max loose his battle. With a blade like that I can see why though, He may have had a strong defence but it was greatly out weighed by the speed and force of Ians offence.  
  
I casted a glance at my brother I could see he was hurt to see his friend get his bitbeast taken from hin. He got out his launcher and launched his beyblade. I sent mine out as soon as I saw Dragoon hit the ground. We had already lost one bitbeast today I didnt want Tyson to lose his or i'll never hear the end of it.  
  
HR Darkness ( A/N: her blade) spun for a few seconds and then faster than light, knocked Tysons blade back to his hand and Ians to his. "Enough," I yelled to Tyson. If I were to quietly tell him he would jump down my throat. I called back my blade and pocketed him.  
  
Ian stood gaping at me. I raised my eye brows to question what he was staring at. He shook his head and glared at me. There helicopter came back around again and all 4 of the Demolition Boys left but not without making a few of there obviouse threats before they took of.  
  
I looked over to the midget. He was at to Max's side. He picked him up and started to carry Max. He must be burnt out from his battle. Wow I know my bro's not gay or anything but the way he's holding his friend there it kind of gets me worried.  
  
We started walking. As we got a little up the road I noticed that two toned blue haired boy kept side way glancing at me. Something smells a bit fishy, hehe fishy th e shark fins on his face hehe, wow im pretty good its a bummer no ones ever around to hear these things though then again it would probably help to say them out loud.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Soon everyone heard a car and looked behind them to see a bus, Tyson waved it down and who should hop out but Enrique and Oliver. They were welcomed aboard the bus and most thought that this was most likely not an accident.  
  
Everyone soon settled down in the warm interior in the bus and the Blade Breakers explained how they had gotten into that little incident.  
  
V's POV  
  
As soon as I stepped onto the bus I was eyed up and down by that sleazy Italian guy, who I later found out was named Enrique.  
  
I sat down to have a warm cup of coffee, which I desperately needed after that freezing cold trek, and he came next to me and gave me one of his cheesey smiles. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn away.  
  
"Hay baby, whats the matter, theres no ned to give Enrique-poo her the cold shoulder, he'll keep you warm!", Grrrrr get away, get away, GET AWAY. He was edging his way closer and closer to me man was he starting to piss me off.  
  
Suddenly I feel him moving away. I look next to me and see the sleeze slowly backing away. He's staring at something and shuddering. I look over to were he's looking and see Tysons team mate, Kai glaring at him. Wow, thats a look only a mother could love, then again, I would even doubt that.  
  
"Hay amn, I didnt know she was your girl and all, I was just talking ya know, no harm done right? Hehe?", I froze. Had that little Italian said what I though he had just said. I look over to Kai and he was tomatoe red. What the hell was going on.  
  
I stood and grabbed the Italian and looked him eye to eye. "Ok, smart arse. Nothing is going on and I dont really know what your on about so I suggest you shut your mouth for the rest of this trip before I decide to hurt you got it?", He nodded and I put him down. My teeth hurt from gritting them so hard.eH  
  
Tyson was sitting there staring at me, I must have said all that a little too loud because all at the table were staring at me. I looked over to Kai. He had his hair over his face so I couldnt see it but I suspect it would be the same as usual, emotionless.  
  
I sat back down and turned away from the others, if they wanted to know what just happened they could ask sleeze-ball there 'cause I wasnt about to start explaining.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
That dirty bastard how dare he. He hardly knew her 5 minutes and already he was making a move on her. I've known her longer than him and you dont see me chatting her up do you? Nooooooooo, wait what am I saying, why should I care if Enrique trying to bed her? She's nothing to me, right? Of course she just Tyson's sister and anyone related to Tyson ain't no good right. Damn it she's messing with my head, damned girl.  
  
I felt my groin move, argh no oh no not that not now. I open my eyes to see a big, black nose there. Damn it, it was her damned dog wolf thing.  
  
I swatted its nose away and he growled low down in his throat. I heard a laugh and I looked up. She was sitting there giggling at me. " He must Like You!", I heard her say. I just hmphed and sat back down. A red tinge coming to my cheeks. Damned Italian playboy, Damned oversized furball, Damned Tyson's sister!  
  
To be continuid......  
  
Well thats chapter 2.  
  
I hope you like it,  
  
oh and for any of you that like Enrique I dont mean any harm or anything hehe^_^U  
  
And I Have nothing against Italians or anything either ^_^U  
  
Okay well thanks everyone 4 reading and all,  
  
BUBI,  
  
~*JEZZA*~ 


	3. Johnny's a Flirt

Chapter 3:   
  
Sorry this chapter took so long, but that's gonna happen aint it!  
  
I know this doesn't sound much like Kai to fall in love and all but you'll just have to go with it Okay?!  
  
Well here's chapter 3.  
  
V's POV  
  
Why the hell has this bus stopped. Ya cant tell me this rust bucket has got problems too right? The little green headed girl over there, I think her name is Olivia or something is asking her penguin. I swear if I have to start walking in the bloody freezing cold snow again someone isn't gonna live to tell the tale.   
  
He's back, 'bout bloody time. What did he take a toilet break on the way or something. The little green head tells how there's a little engine trouble and it would be fixed momentarily but now we have to get of the bus. Well that should be fun, great.  
  
I jump of the bus, right in front of me stand ruins of an old castle or some sort of large building, ho ho, I've hit the jackpot, time for some treasure hunting, maybe I can find something valuable in there.  
  
I walk in to the building and look around, I'll just leave the others they should be alright and I'm sure Mr Dickenson has something planed for them I doubt we got stuck out here for nothing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The Majestics appear and Robert challenges Tyson to a battle.  
  
Tyson, being the big-headed fool he's always been, accepted and lost. The second try went much the same but during the third try he realised something he had forgotten a while back. To channel his emotions to Dragoon so they could defeat the opponent together. Then of course, he won.  
  
As Mr Dickenson explained the predicament, Kai was of somewhere else looking for her, the black wolf.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Where the hell did she go. Damn she's fast. Its gonna Take me forever to find........arggggggghhhhhhhhh. I jump back and land on my arse. Its here, damnit she has a way of doing that to me. I just stand up and hmph at her. If she feels like being a smart arse then I'll just go.  
  
" Where you going handsome?", I stop. What had she just called me? I can feel her breath on my neck so I spin around to see that she isn't there anymore. I just don't get it, grrr she's making my head hurt.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai walked back to the group to find V there standing next to Johnny who was shamelessly flirting with her but the thing that puzzled Kai was that she was flirting back.  
  
Kai stomped over. The blood was rushing to his head and all he was seeing was red ( A/N hehe that rhymes!!) . Johnny saw him comming and walked up to him. "Got a problem, Hiwitari?", He sneered. "Look just do me a favour and keep your distance from her. She dosn't need scum like you hanging of her,". Johnny growled and there little verbal attacks continued.  
  
V went up to the little green haired girl. " So, do you know what's up their arses?", He looked at her. That's when V noticed something about this girl. It wasn't really a girl. 'Sheesh well if he's not a girl then the only other possibility is him being gay' V thought to herself.   
  
He smiled up at her. ' Jeez he's kinda cute, well puppy dog cute anyway'. "It's about you silly, didn't you notice Johnny flirting away with you then?" V look's back over to where Kai and Johnny were still having there little fight. "Flirting was he, hmmmm well I may have to introduce him to my little friend, Hellraiser, here boy *whistle* come on get your fluffy buttocks over here".  
  
A large black wolf stalked around the corner of the large building and yawned then did a big stretch and slowly stalked over to where V and the others were standing.  
  
" Good boy boof-head now go over there and meet my little friend, now remember what we do when we meet *new* people!" V Spoke NEW in a tone of voice that didn't seem that promising.  
  
Hellraiser looks over to where Johnny and Kai were standing, now staring at him. He walked over there and it was obvious he knew Kai because he put his nose where it shouldn't have been again.   
  
Kai swatted it away again and walked back a bit a red tinge lightly covering his cheeks.   
  
Hellraiser then walked over to Johnny. Johnny stood as still as a statue. He wasn't sure what the wolf could do and he wasn't too keen on finding out either.  
  
Hellraiser walked behind Johnny to where he couldn't see him and cocked his leg. V started snickering, and Johnny suddenly felt something warm run down his leg. He turned to see Hellraiser just finishing off. " YOU SON OF A ................."  
  
Everyone cracked up laughing. Not including Kai who just smirked since now everyone was over the whole nose in the groin thing, and the adults who didn't feel like listening to Johnny's foul mouth which at the moment was going full blast.  
  
" Okay, everyone we had better get back on our way to the tournament, every one back on the bus," Mr Dickenson said. Everyone filed onto the bus and soon they were o there way to the World Beyblade Championships.  
  
To Be Continued...................................................  
  
Well that's chapter 3.  
  
It will take a while to get the next chapter up so.........yeah,  
  
^ ^  
  
* *  
  
= # =  
  
~  
  
* Meow*  
  
~*jezza*~ 


	4. Nice Try Mwa

Chapter 4  
  
Hi,   
  
Me here,  
  
Here's chapter 4,  
  
I don't own beyblade ect.  
  
Chapter 4: Nice Try Mwa*.  
  
" Here we are at the Beyblade World Championships and would you look at the crowd, the number of people here is mind-blowing" "Well I'll have to agree with you there brad!"  
  
It was the day of the world championships and the Bladebreakers were in there room awaiting their announcement. Kai had decided to go first and though he was calm on the outside, he was churning on the inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Round one is about to begin and first up is Kai from the Bladebreakers versus Spencer from the Demolition Boys." "This should be one hell of a match Aj, just look at their bit-beast's, water against fire"  
  
Kai stood, calm and certain that he should be able to pull out a victory because he knew Spencer so well. The first round didn't go so well. Kai stalked of to think for the moment. He was approached by his grandfather who offered him Black Dranzer. He took him but nothing certain was said.   
  
V had watched this for a while now and approached Kai.  
  
"So, what are you going to do then, take him, the one who destroyed you and poisoned your mind or throw him away and keep the one that has stood by your side even after you left her?", Kai was quite surprised by this question. He had never really thought of either bit-beast in the way that she spoke of them.   
  
Kai stood there, one bit-beast in each hand glancing back and forth from each. Finally he clenched his hands and placed one in his pocket, letting the object fall to the bottom of the material.  
  
When he opened his other hand a red light shone through. A smirk rises on Kai's face. Dranzer was back and even more powerful than before.  
  
Brad Best called for Kai to come back to the stadium ring. And so he did. A smirk lighting his face.   
  
Then it happened. The smile turned to a devastated, confused look of shock as Dranzer was taken from him.   
  
He was of course comforted by his team but he needed time to his self and so he went for a walk out into the snow covered streets of Moscow.  
  
He walked in silence for a while before hearing footsteps behind him. He knew who it was so he stopped for a moment allowing her to catch up. As soon as she was inline with him he started walking again.  
  
They were silent for the first ten minutes just staring at the ground or looking at their surroundings.  
  
V finally spoke up. " You know it wasn't your fault, you'll get her back, you don't have to worry about that." Kai was silent. Finally he sighed. " I know, I know..............it's just. I feel so alone without her know kind of, vulnerable," V smiled at this.  
  
" what, what's so funny?" " You know, if you feel so 'vulnerable' then you shouldn't be walking the streets by yourself 'cause some one could come up and stab you, aaaaand jab you aaaaaaand nab you............" V started poking and prodding Kai at the mention of this it was bringing a small but definite smile to his face. " hay, now c'mon, quit it, no, no, stop right now, hay, HAY." Kai grabbed both her hands so she couldn't anymore.  
  
There faces were close now and each of them could feel the others breath upon there skin. As Kai was inching his face closer V turned away. "Ha, ease up turbo,".  
  
She turned back to him a small smile upon her lips. "You'll get her back, but ahhh, you won't be getting me any time round. Kay?!". V lent forward and gave Kai a quick peck on the cheek. " Nice try, though".  
  
He watched her back as she slowly walked away. He guessed she was right. He wouldn't see her after this. He would be here and she would be in Japan or wherever her dad took her. On one of his archaeological digs wherever they are.  
  
She walked up to Hellraiser, he must have been following during there little work. Kai was gonna miss that big nosed fur ball, but he was happy as long as the big boof-head kept his nose to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The World Beyblade Championships went by with of course the Blade Breakers winning and Kai getting his Dranzer back. He hadn't seen very much of V since there little talk. Only glimpses at the dinner table and sometimes at team meetings.   
  
As Kai had suspected they all went their separate ways. But what had surprised him the most was that she left without saying good bye or well, anything.  
  
He guessed it was easier that way anyway.  
  
To be continued..................  
  
No that isn't the end, i'm afraid but really it's just the beginning.  
  
Sorry it all started sounding really funny you know but I couldn't think what else to write.   
  
Well I better go so bubi!!!  
  
~*Jezza*~ 


End file.
